The Choice
by Hypnotoad
Summary: Robin is given a choice, capture his greatest foe, or save the love of his life. ROxST
1. Understanding

**Author's Notes: This is a story by Hypnotoad... my first Fan Fiction please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ok everyone, First fan fiction ever... I hope you like it! **

**Oh and POV changes a lot but I think you will figure it out**

**If you see the Parentheses with the AU in it... that's just me making a comment**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.... If I did...Rob/Star would be together and Cyborg would wear a Do-rag with loose jeans and talk like a Gangster! I'd leave BB and Raven the same. So please don't sue me!!

Claimer: I do own a computer!

**The Choice**

****

The alarm clock went off, causing Robin to briefly jump out of his slumber. He pounded it, causing the noise to die out. He grabbed his mask and pulled it over his eyes... it was 5:30 in the morning. Robin walked down the hall, half asleep, to the bathroom on his part of the tower. He took a cold shower, got dressed, and reached for his personal bottle of hair gel... which he used to spike his hair (AU: Duh!)

This was Robin's wake up routine... and it had been this way for... as long as he could remember. Robin walked down the dark corridors as he tried to make out where he was going. He passed by Beast Boy's room, thinking about how unserious and _sometimes_ funny he could be.

Then he walked by Raven's room... the mysterious Goth with a creepy liking towards dark. Even thinking about her sent an unwanted chill up his spine.

He walked by Cyborg's room next... one of his best buds he felt he could be comfortable talking about anything with. He was a half-robot with superhuman strength and a sonic canon to boot.

He walked by Starfire's room, which was closest to Robin's destination, the training room. He took a little time to think about her. Starfire had come to Earth a newcomer, ignorant in their ways. She often seemed innocent, but Robin had been proved many times that she was very intelligent. Even though she looked somewhat fragile from the outside, she had massive strength and she had an arsenal of Starbolts which she could shoot from her hands and eyes. Robin had spent most of his time with her to help her get accustomed to Earth at first, and they quickly had become best friends. Robin was amazed at how fast Starfire could understand their "odd" customs, yet she managed to get things mixed up now and then. Even though she had been taught almost everything she needed to know, Robin still spent most of his time with her because she was easy to talk with and he _loved_ to be with her.

He sighed, and walked to the training room.

It was now 9:00 a.m. and everyone was up except Starfire. Raven had actually come out and was meditating outside of the tower. It was Beast Boy's turn to cook as he smirked to an obviously agitated Cyborg.

Robin was sitting on the circular sofa, reading the front page while sipping a mug of coffee. But Robin wasn't completely thinking about the front page. After he had finished training, Robin had made himself a pot of regular caffeinated coffee, sat on the circular sofa, and read the newspaper. He was particularly bored. He didn't want anything to do with Cyborg and BB's food quarrels, he didn't want to think about what Raven would do to him if he interrupted her meditation, and Starfire was still asleep... Starfire.

That was as far as he got before a curious Beast Boy abruptly pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Dude, you've been sitting there for like, two _hours_!" Beast Boy said, stressing Hours "Look, you've even spilt coffee on your newspaper!"

There was, in fact, a giant stain on the newspaper... which hadn't soaked through yet, but was on its way. Robin threw it off of him in a hurry, trying to come up with something to say.

"Look, Beast Boy," The masked teen said "I'm completely fine!"

Robin looked somewhat agitated and Beast Boy noticed this, but he was not particularly interested in starting a fight with his leader.

"Yeah Dude, whatever..." Beast Boy said, noticing a suspicious Cyborg edging his way towards the kitchen "Dude, what do you think your doing!" he managed to shout.

"Aw... nothing!" Cyborg shouted back.

Robin let out a sigh of relief, glad Cyborg had saved him from explaining himself to Beast Boy.

"Good Morning friends!" a cheery voice said, "Is it not a glorious day!"

Robin reacted to this by looking out the front window which went from one side of the room to the other. He saw Raven meditating outside and noticed that it actually looked like it could rain at any time. This made him chuckle to himself.

After a few manly grunts from the others, except Robin, Starfire walked in. She noticed that Robin hadn't replied and this made her worried.

She walked over to the sofa and found the closest spot to sit by Robin.

"And I take it that you, too, are having a wonderful day so far, Robin?"

He turned his head and gazed into Starfire's Emerald eyes. Her hair had a very small curve from the top of her head which went down to just about her circular eyebrows. Some dangled freely past her ear lobes, While the rest of her hair went down to the small of her back. Her skin was a tainted orange and she had an almost perfect nose. He thought she was very beautiful.

Robin was compelled to look further down her body to get a "better" description, but he quickly shook himself from his trance and gave Star a small grin.

Starfire grinned back, taking his facial expression as an answer to his question.

They sat like that for the next 10 or so minutes, not saying a word, but giving each other small glances back and forth while the other wasn't looking, of course.

Starfire thought about Robin. Since she had come to Earth, Robin had always been there for her. He helped her when she did not understand things. She quickly considered him her best friend and spent all of her free time with him. Recently she had developed deeper feelings for him, feelings of longing and compassion. She didn't even try to deny it. On her planet, emotions were important, and she knew she was feeling love. She often did things for Robin, things she didn't do for the others. She often got him things, praised him for anything he did, and his opinion of what she did often weighed out all 3 of the other's. Robin was mysterious and very stubborn, but sometimes when Starfire was alone with him, she could tell that behind his mental barrier, there lied a compassionate and understanding boy, And in a sense, this made Starfire want to get even closer to him. But Starfire was happy that he was willing to be her best friend and would not do anything that might ruin their connection... And he was also very handsome!

"It's done!" Beast Boy shouted, pulling both Robin and Starfire out of thought.

He pulled out a pot from the oven which unmistakably contained Tofu.

Cyborg look disappointed as Robin took the head of the table, Starfire sitting in the closest chair to him.

"Dude, where's Rav..." Beast Boy half said, obviously noticing Raven outside of the window behind the entertainment system.

Beast Boy walked over and lightly tapped the window.

This broke Raven from her concentration, but she just turned around, keeping a calm facial expression, and gave Beast Boy a glare as in she were saying, "No, whatever it is, I don't care."

Beast Boy started making expressions as if he were sticking something in his mouth. He then began to chew on imaginary food.

"You know, Genius," Raven said "this glass isn't sound proof. If you have something to say, say it."

Beast Boy was taken aback by Raven's sarcastic nature, but quickly responded, "Food."

"Eep!" Starfire managed to let out as Robin pinned her to the ground in a manner so he would not hurt her but she couldn't get away.

"Hand it over." Robin said with a half amused grin on his face.

_Flashback_ Starfire was bored. She had meditated with Raven, Beast Boy had given her a lecture on where Tofu Came from and Cyborg had been working on the T-car which she didn't feel like helping with. She decided to visit Robin who was busy at his computer. She snuck in managing to get a peak at what Robin was doing. He was investigating old crime files, very old crime files from the looks of it, maybe five or more years that they hadn't been solved.

"Robin?" she had said with an easing voice.

Robin replied as he spun around in his chair, "Oh, hey Star... what's up?"

"If in by saying this you mean _How are you doing_," She said with a slight grin "then I am fine, and you?"

Starfire knew what the saying meant, she knew more then Robin knew she knew(AU: sorry if that's confusing) but she liked to have Robin explain things to her.

"Yeah it does...and fine." He said.

There had been an awkward silence but Starfire wasn't ready to let the conversation die down, she sparked an idea.

"Do you know about the _Recklarfs_?" Starfire stated with a mischievous smirk

"Huh?" was all Robin could say.

Starfire didn't give him time to make a full reply, "Oh yes, you must have! Do you know what they do?"

"I don't think so, what?" Robin said, unsure of what Starfire was planning.

"Well, first, they do this!" Starfire grabbed on one of his steel toed boots and pulled it off. "And then you shall never see it again!" she managed to giggle as she ran out his door.

"Wait, what? Come back!" Robin said as he ran out after her.

He continued to chase her throughout the house. _Flashback end_

"I said give it back!" Robin said trying to pry the boots from Starfire's hands which were placed under her body so that it would be very hard to get them.

Starfire could easily get out of his grip with her strength, but she liked the position they were in.

"Never!" she managed to let out.

"Ok then, you asked for it!" Robin began to tickle starfire's neck causing her to almost lose grip on Robin's boot.

"I will never give it back, it is mine now!" Starfire said between giggles. She regained her grip on the boot, only making Robin tickle her harder.

Starfire was almost yelling out her laughter as she now was trying to break free of his grasp. She pulled her arms from under her body in an attempt to get away but Robin now tickled her under her armpits causing Starfire to turn around in his arms.

Robin stopped dead as he now realized the position that they were in. Starfire hadn't noticed what was going on until her giggles died down and she, too, froze. They both looked into each other's eyes. (AU: well Robin is wearing a mask but you know what I mean)

Robin felt like the hallway was a little to hot. Starfire's mouth lay slightly open as she could only imagine what Robin's next move would be. Robin could feel Starfire's warmth flowing through him and he could hear his own heartbeat rising. Robin felt awkward... yet comfortable at the same time, and he nor Starfire couldn't ignore the fact that their faces, indeed, were getting much closer.

_Beeeeooop, Beeeeooop, Beeeeooop_. The hallway started to flash red, and the unmistakable sound of the Teen Titan's siren going off.

Robin leapt to his feet, taking the boot from Starfire's hand, and managed to stutter, "It...it must be some sort of tr-trouble." He then ran off to the communications part of the tower.

He had left her there, lying on the ground. She got up without making any kind of sound, walked over to the wall with a frown on but her sad look slowly turned to an angry one as she looked up towards the siren. She took off in flight to join her friends in the Communication tower

Robin was sitting at the Super Computer reading the print out of what was the matter. Even though Beast Boy and Cyborg could read, they still both had to say in unison, "What's the problem!"

Starfire and Raven flew in simultaneously but neither said anything. Robin was reading the print as fast as it was coming and looking up every now-and-then to check the Digital Map. All of a sudden his indifferent face turned into a drastic face of worry. The other titans noticed this and looked at him as if in waiting for an answer.

Robin replied to their glances, "It's...It's him."

**End of Chapter 1**

Ok guys so what do you think? I know, I know... You are probably thinking "Wtf, this is rated _R_?! My 3 year old sister has seen worse than this!" I tried to keep chapter 1 completely clean... but I promise you I'll add some spice to it in later chapters. Anyways... suspenseful ending, huh? Well... REVIEW, tell me if you hate it, like it, love it...but as soon as I get 10 reviews it's on to chapter two! Sorry... I sound like a 10 year-old right after Halloween which I could be if I was 5 years younger. I'll try to keep the Chapters at about this length, bigger, if not.

Hypnotoad-Signing out


	2. He's Back

**Author's Notes: I'm back with Chapter 2 everyone. I had much better reviews then I expected. I wrote this chapter one hour and thirty minutes after I posted my default chapter. No fluff this chapter, but I decided to experiment with fight scenes. I want everyone to criticize me whether it be good or bad on my fight scenes, other than that, a rare curse here and then. I was reading my reviews and they were all good, so I decided I wouldn't keep you all waiting! Woot... Or to Cyborg..."BOO YAH!" Or to Raven "whatever..." Or to Beast Boy "Dude!" Or to Robin "..." Or to Starfire "Glorious!"**

**You are going to find out who "he" is in this chapter but you should have a good clue already.**

**To all the Reviewers: Thank you for the pleasant reviews...I won't disappoint you! For some reason I was hoping for at least one flame. I'm happy I didn't get one though. Oh and this story is based on the animated series so I'm not going to have Robin calling Starfire Koriand'r and Starfire calling Robin Dick or going around saying X'hal every paragraph. But don't get me wrong, I like the comic books, but if I had made it based on the comics... well it would be in the Comic book version on And this story isn't just going to be "Robin has to choose, once he saves the love of his life, they go home and come to an awkward position where they make out and find themselves in bed 5 minutes later." To me, I find it annoying to read story's where that happens. Sorry, I got carried away...so on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans nor do I own the characters.

**The Choice: Chapter 2-_He's Back._**

-------------------------------------------

"You heard the man!" Cyborg yelled at the others as he prepared the T-Car.

"Please, perhaps Robin is hallucinating and it is all in his mind like before?" Starfire replied back, still unsure about Robin's earlier statement.

"Yeah Dude," Beast Boy said "Maybe Robin got a hold of that dust stuff and he's seeing things again."

"It's possible," Raven added in "But that doesn't explain why _we_ could hear the sirens and how _we_ were able to see _his_ icon on the DML. (AU: made that up for Digital Map Layout, you know the little map thing that always has a bleeping point moving on it?)

"Nah, it's for real this time. I still can't understand how _he_ could live through something like that... is it possible? _He_ fell in a damned pit of lava for Christ's sake!"

"It is no ordinary personnel we are discussing," Starfire grimaced "it is _him._"

Starfire looked around, "Where is Robin?"

She was obviously worried. When she had last seen Robin, he had hastily walked off to his room only to be missing five minutes later when she had checked up on him. She had searched all over the tower, but he was nowhere to be found.

"We can't wait any longer," Cyborg interrupted the silence "We'll have to leave without him. I'm sure Robin's already on his way there, but for some odd reason he's cut his T-Communicator off."

The four of them loaded into the T-Car, but before they took off Starfire was able to get in a last line, "It is as if Robin does not want us to communicate with him... but for what reason has _he_ come back?" (AU: Ok, I know you probably got the point that when I use He, Him, or His italicized that it isn't talking about Robin or the others, but for some people that this might be confusing... It's not talking about Robin or the others 2 male members.)

**Meanwhile**

Robin riveted down the road on his T-Cycle, clearly passing the speed limit, but he didn't care. The same question bounced back and forth throughout his head. 'Why is _he_ back... how?' Robin didn't know _these_ answers, but he definitely knew _where_, and that was all that mattered.

Time seemed to fly as Robin was now at the Pier. He pulled out his T-Communicator to check the DML of _his_ pinpointed location. _He_ was very nearby. Robin looked at the Satellite Communications signal, which was currently shut off. Robin had left earlier then the other titans, but he was kind enough to leave _his_ pinpoint. He couldn't risk one of the others getting hurt and if _he_ fell, Robin wanted it to be by his hands and his alone.

"Robin... I see you are all alone," A calm voice said from the shadows "and foolish as ever..."

Robin turned in the direction of the voice.

He saw _him_ there, hands arched behind his back as he walked out from the darkest corner on the pier.

Even though Robin's adversary was completely masked on the face, he could still tell that _he_ must be grinning at how he had just mocked Robin.

This made Robin furious. For some reason, _he_ could make Robin angry with even the smallest of insults or teasing. A clear advantage for _him_.

"_Slade_!!!" Robin shouted with intensity as he quickly grabbed at his retractable Bo staff, lunging at his foe with all his might.

Slade leapt back, dodging Robin's uncoordinated attacks.

"Now, Robin, why would I waste precious energy against you when I can just use someone else to?"

At this, Ternion busted through the pier wall. (AU: For all those who don't know who Ternion is, he was the combination of Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload in Aftershock or Aftershock part II I'm not quite sure which part.)

Robin tensed up, getting ready for one of the biggest battles of his life.

**Back with the others**

"Tell me, are we there yet?" Starfire stated with a worried tone in her voice.

"Dude, we'll get there... as soon as you stop asking that!" Beast Boy shouted at Starfire.

"For once... I have to agree with Beast Boy. He's right, you worry too much about Robin." Raven said, not turning away from looking out the window beside of her.

"Yeah, don't you think you're a little... _too_ worried?" Cyborg said Nodding his eyebrows up and down through the Rear-view mirror so that Starfire could see him.

Starfire blushed, "It is just... Robin left without saying so, and I am concerned for his well-being."

"Dude, Robin is like... a total Badass, there's nothing to be worried about." Beast Boy reassured Starfire.

"But this is no ordinary person that Robin is doing the... _Badassing_ to... this is _Slade_." Starfire said, gaining a gloomy look from all the others.

"Not to offend you Starfire, but by the way your confidence is dropping... You'll be worse than me by the next stop-light." Raven managed to spurt out, still not turning her head away from her window.

"I... I am sorry." Starfire said, as she looked towards the ground.

"Ok ya'll, we're here... and by the looks of things, we're right in time for the party!" Cyborg grinned at his own punch line, while converting his right arm into a Sonic Cannon.

Starfire looked up, half relieved that Robin was still alive. She and the others jumped out of the T-Car to aid Robin against Ternion.

Both Robin and Ternion were fighting fiercely. Ternion shot a bolt of lightning through his left arm, while making some sort of battle cry. Robin used his Bo staff to block the bolt, grabbing for 3 of his birderangs, tossing them into Ternion, only to be absorbed by the Plasmus part of him. Ternion cried out, as if laughing at Robin.

A barrage of Starbolts came down on Ternion, melting the Plasmus part of him.

"_Azarath... Metrion... Xinthos_!" Raven chanted as she grabbed a giant Black Energy ball of water and hurled it at the remainder of Ternion, causing Overload to fall away from Cinderblock, into his formal chip-like self. All three of the atrocities were now separated. Plasmus had fallen asleep, returning him to his normal Human self. Overload was out for the Count; Cinderblock was the only one left. A giant tail whacked Cinderblock forward as Beast Boy morphed back from T-Rex mode to Human form.

Cyborg had his cannon aimed at Cinderblock who was now flying towards him in the perfect Angle-of-Attack.

"Booyah..." Cyborg whispered under his breath as he released the might of his Sonic cannon into Cinderblock.

Cinderblock screamed in pain as he fell backwards into the Hydraulic gate leading into one of the storage areas on the pier.

"Dude, did I rock or did I rock!" Beast Boy shouted as he stepped a little too close to the dazed Cinderblock.

"Wait, Beast Boy, he could still be dange...!" Robin was cut off as Cinderblock emerged from the rubble, throwing a middle-class sized boulder at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy had fast reflexes, saving his life, but not fast enough to save a broken leg.

"Aughh!" Beast Boy yelled in pain as the rock landed upon his leg, a faint cracking of a bone was clearly audible.

Robin was quick to bark orders, "Cyborg, Starfire, hold off cinderblock! Raven, get to work on healing Beast Boy's leg!"

He received small nods from Cyborg and Raven who immediately started on their given duties.

"_Azarath...Metrion...Xinthos_!!" Raven shouted, lifting the boulder off of Beast Boy's leg, hands glowing white in preparation to heal Beast Boy's leg.

Cyborg let off a Sonic Blast, hitting the, still partially dazed, Cinderblock.

Starfire was confused

"But then what is _your_ task Robin?" Starfire said, fearing what Robin was planning for himself.

Robin stood up straight, looked Starfire in the eye, and plainly replied, "I'm going after Slade..."

"But...but Robin, you can not possibly think of taking Slade on by yourself, I shall assist you in your battle against him!" Starfire firmly stated.

"No Starfire, It's too dangerous for you to come, if we both get trapped, it will cripple the team and its ability to operate, I'm going alone. Besides, Cyborg needs your help!"

"But..." Starfire stated worriedly.

"No buts, I'm your leader, Starfire, and I'm saying to help Cyborg...now." Robin said with a serious tone.

_You are not my leader...you are my best friend!!!_ Starfire wanted to say, as tears began to swell behind her eyelids but she fought them off. She gave a weak nod, and at that Robin took off through the pier.

_Why...why didn't he trust me? Or was it not trust. Perhaps Robin thinks of me as only a Team Member? No...it can not be true. It is Slade... he always acts like this around Slade. He hates Slade with a passion. I believe it is very unhealthful for him...but why must he take his anger out on us...on me..._

"Yo, Starfire! Get your ass over here, I need some backup!" Cyborg panicked as an enraged Cinderblock pummeled punches into cyborg's crossed arms, who was in a defensive stance. Cyborg was literally being slid across the ground backwards, the sound of his metal boots scraping against the ground evident.

Starfire shot an eye-starbolt at Cinderblock, knocking him off balance, giving Cyborg an open punch.

Cyborg gave Cinderblock a giant punch sending Cinderblock flying out over the pier and out into the ocean, knocked out cold.

"Yo, nice one Star...Star??" Cyborg turned around noticing that Starfire was missing.

Beast Boy limped over, his broken leg turned into a minor sprain.

"Thanks Raven, I owe you one." Beast Boy said as Raven walked over to join them.

"Don't thank me," She said with a half smirk on her face "I would have left you there if Robin hadn't of ordered me to help you."

She received a small glare from Beast Boy who looked around realizing two of their teammates weren't there, "Dude, where's Robin and Starfire?" The curious changeling asked.

"Robin is searching for slade... and I'm not sure about Starfire. One second she's here, another and she's gone."

"Most likely she's following Robin to help him." Raven stated.

"Then what are we waiting for, Dude," he addressed to Cyborg, shooting a small glare at Raven, still mad at what she had said earlier "lets go help them!"

The three of them took off to find their friends.

**Meanwhile**

"I know you're here, Slade, SHOW YOURSELF!!!" Robin yelled, getting annoyed by Slade's constant taunts yet no fighting.

"Robin, if you are so enthusiastic to fight me, then why don't you come find me youself?"

This made Robin's blood boil as he begun to lash out at anything that looked like it might be living.

Slade taunted, "Nice Robin, I'm sure that destroying storage crates is going to further help you to capture me."

Robin growled,"COWARD!! WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE?!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!? HOW DID YOU LIVE?"

"At first I came to jump city, looking for an apprentice. I found you, but you betrayed me. I grew hate for the Teen Titans altogether. But once I had Terra I was for sure I would destroy you once and for all. I might have been successful if she had not betrayed me also. So now, Robin, my only purpose is to destroy you and your friends. And as for living through that...let's just say that I'm...invincible." Slade speeched.

Slade revealed himself from the shadows, with a calm expression. Robin knew from past encounters that Slade always kept his cool in situations, and was always focused on what he wanted to do. This was why Robin was always at the disadvantage... he simply let Slade get on his nerves too much, causing to swing blindly and inaccurately. It seemed to be working.

Fed up with Slade's taunting, Robin pulled out two electro-disks, and hurled them at Slade, who jumped over one and ducked under the other.

Slade ran up to Robin with a precise combination of punches and kicks. Robin dodged the first few attacks, but the last one hit head on, sending Robin sprawling back against the floor.

Robin was fast to get to his feet, and he surprised even Slade, who didn't have enough time to block Robin's one-two punch with a roundhouse kick sending Slade against the opposite wall.

Slade recovered quickly, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Good, you are growing stronger, Robin, I see my lessons were not completely in vain."

This made Robin even angrier. "You taught me something Slade." Robin said, getting a surprised look from Slade.

"You taught me to never trust stupid men who wear way too much metal in their suit." Robin taunted.(AU: I know, it's corny.)

Robin's attempt for a taunt was unsuccessful, Slade merely deepening the expression in his face, and Slade was done toying.

Slade dashed forward, pulling out his Bo staff and lunging at Robin, who had also just pulled his own Bo staff out.

With a loud snap, Slade's rod snapped through Robin's, cutting it in two. Slade took advantage of this, and smacked Robin in the stomach, sending him back against the ground, the wind being knocked out of him.

Robin got to his feet, but not before Slade had his foot in his stomach and Robin was grasping for breath once again.

"I pity you, Robin..." Slade said, getting ready to pummel Robin.

Slade's Bo staff hit Robin in the side of his head, sending him into a box of Crates.

"Ugh..." Robin grunted as he reached to his head, feeling a cut and bringing his gloved hand in front of his eyes, checking for blood.

He didn't have time as he could see a figure lunging through the air at him. Robin rolled off the crates hearing the smash from behind him. He instinctively did a backwards sweep kick, successfully knocking Slade off his feet.

Slade gasped in shock as he fell, but before he hit the ground, a knee was being crammed into his back, then a punch to the face, sending him into the pile of crates that Robin had just come out of.

Robin was now panting for breath, and the earlier hit to his head now throbbed hard. He was almost out of energy.

Slade got out of the crates and while he, too, was panting, he looked like he could fight for much longer then Robin.

Slade jumped at Robin but Robin was too tired to react causing in a direct hit in his Ribs knocking the air out of him for the third time. He fell backwards to his knees giving Slade an opening.

Slade kicked Robin hard in his face, right in his nose and he fell back onto the ground motionless.

Robin was still aware, but all he could feel was the throbbing of his head and he assumed his nose had been broken by the sharp jabs of pain. He didn't have the energy to fight on.

"It's a shame it has to end like this. If only you had stayed as my apprentice, I had marvelous things planned for you, Robin, but there are many fish in the sea. Maybe some who will not betray me and make look like an imbecile!" Slade said as he got ready to finish Robin off.

"...Noo!!!" as green orbs of energy splashed down upon Slade, smashing him, once again, into the same pile of crates.

"Robin!!" Starfire literally shouted as she ran up to Robin.

His nose was indeed broken, jutting off slightly to one side. He had a gash on the side of his head and several bruises. With one movement Starfire straightened Robin's nose, receiving a grimace and a cry in pain from Robin. Starfire smiled weakly as she looked at Robin, who looked like he would pass out any second.

A foot suddenly came crashing into her side causing her to be sent sliding into the ground with a small cry in pain. Starfire flew up in the air, eyes glowing green and starbolts ready on her hands.

Slade charged her ready with his Bo staff. She fired Starbolt after Starbolt at Slade, but he seemed to dodge them all. He threw his staff, hitting Starfire's right shoulder, causing her to fall to the ground, causing further pain. Starfire shot a Starbolt from her eyes, but Slade blocked it by crossing his arms in its path. He kicked at Starfire who flew backwards to dodge it.

He came at her again but she grabbed his leg spinning him around and tossing him into a pillar. He was now panting heavily, but he still looked like he could fight for a little longer.

Starfire didn't react fast enough as Slade charged her once again this time grabbing her in mid air and smashing her into the ground.

Starfire was shocked and therefore Slade took his opportunity and punched her in her jawbone, not breaking it, but sending her to the ground.

Slade grabbed her and spun her into the wall. Starfire was completely unconscious.

"This is why friends are pointless...their only purpose is to get in the way of other friends and perish." Slade said to himself.

He was about to kill Starfire, but he had forgotten about Robin, who had had time to recover.

Before Slade knew it, he had Robin's steel toe boot in his side, sending him sprawling to the floor.

Slade got up lunging at Robin, but Robin dodged, having time to pull a gadget from his belt and place it on Slade. He then picked up Slade's own Bo staff and hit him in the back with it, sending him into the pillar. Slade had no energy left to fight.

Robin walked up to him, triumphant. He placed the end of his newly acquired Bo staff against Slade's neck.

"It's over, Slade. I placed a Current Alternating Disk on you, in less than five minutes, voltage will be sent through your body, immobilizing your muscles. It has a security lock down to shut it off, but only I know the key. So in other words...you're going to jail." Robin grinned out.

Slade looked down at the disk that was on him. It was at four minutes and had been running for almost one minute.

Robin noticed that for some reason, Slade didn't look upset at all, he actually looked like _he_ had been triumphant.

"Very good, Robin," Slade said "I would expect no less from you...except for the fact that I always get what I want... and I want you to stop this device and let me free."

"You've got to be kidding me." Robin said, being curious at what Slade meant.

"You see, Robin, While you have placed a CAD (AU: Current Alternating Disk) on me, I managed to slip one of my own gadgets on her," He calmly grinned behind his mask as he pointed in Stafire's direction. "It is different from your CAD... it is a Thermal Detonation Imploder."

Robin's eyes tensed up. He had heard of them before. Once activated, nanoscopic probes are released in the bloodstream, which in return release highly unstable amounts of uranium. The excessive heat of the blood causes the small amounts of uranium molecules to bounce back and force causing microscopic nuclear explosions throughout the entire body. With all the explosions at once, let's just say that it would be messy.

"You sick bastard!" Robin yelled at Slade, finding no way to get around it.

"Unless you stop the CAD and allow me to escape, I will trigger the chain reaction in her blood stream, causing her to die." Slade said triumphant, showing off a little pad with a button he had his thumb placed on.

Robin's eyes opened wide, he was trapped in a corner, and Slade knew it. If he chose to Capture Slade, Starfire, his teammate, no his best friend, maybe even more than that would lose her life. But on the other hand, if he didn't capture Slade and allowed Starfire to live, thousands and maybe millions of other people's lives would be at risk. But on the other hand this wasn't any life...this was _Starfire's _life.

"Time is ticking, Robin." Slade said, waiting to see what Robin would choose.

"_I...I...I can't...but I have to... shit..." _(AU: he isn't saying that he has to shit, he's saying that because he is in a tight spot...just clearing it up. Yes, yes...I'm a genetic failure.)

**End of Chapter 2**

**Ok, I kinda overdid it on the fighting scene, might have done a little too much Slade bashing, Ternion turned out OK I guess. Another Suspenseful ending to this chapter! It was pretty long.**

**Well did you love it, like it, hate it? Tell me in your reviews, and please feel free to criticize my fight scenes whether it be good or bad, the more you criticize me, the better my writing becomes. There's going to be a tiny bit of spice next chapter...but not sex...DON'T GET YOUR HOPES UP.**

Ok here's the deal I'm unsure of what to make Robin choose so I have 4 choices Robin can choose, they will be listed below. At the end of your review for this Chapter, place 8 digits of the number of the choice (Example: you want Choice number 3 at the end of your review you type 33333333 etc.) for your vote to count. I'll check back in a week to see the results! Most votes win the choice!

Choice 1-Robin chooses to capture Slade, taking the risk of Starfire dieing. (Unloving)

Choice 2-Robin backs down from Slade, letting him escape, but saving Starfire from any type of Danger. (Basic Superhero love situation)

Choice 3- Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg show up at that time and save them. (Just damn lucky)

Choice 4- Robin agrees to save Starfire's life by telling Slade he will shut it off, but right after getting Starfire out of harm's way, he attempts to capture Slade. (Typical Robin)


End file.
